Thank Heaven for Little Girls
by A. Windsor
Summary: The tree house family welcomes another bundle of joy. Set five years after 'A New Member', companion to the 'Searching' series... Minor MR, NV


**Thank Heaven for Little Girls**

Author's Note: In my alternate universe, the explorers have moved from the tree house to a town called New London they discovered two years after Isabella's birth. The Roxtons now have a son Jack and the Malones have a son Layton. 

This is another companion piece to the 'Searching' series. My muse is not being nice when it comes to long term plot, but she's in quite a vignette mood. This time I have sprung five years into the future for the birth of the youngest of the explorers' children, the youngest Malone. This viggie is longer and has a wider focus than just the new parents. If you like this one and 'A New Member', I'll try to write Jack and/or Layton's birth as well… If you want either of those or have a preference about which you'd like first, leave it in your review. 

P.S. There is a reference to the cookie incident which occurs in this fic in the 9th chapter of 'Still Searching'. Bonus points to whoever can find it!

Oh! And I only own the kids… 

            "Y'know, Izzy, the waiting is the worst part…" Finn mused, then looked down at the five-year-old girl beside her.

            "Worst part of what?" Isabella Roxton asked in her tiny British accent. 

            "Layton's going to have a baby brother or sister."

            "I knew that…" Isabella returned, crossing her arms across her chest in a know-all fashion. "I'mfive."

_            Oh, yeah… Izzy knows everything, _Finn thought with a smile. 

            "Well, that's where all the adults are right now, inside, waiting for Layton's mom to have the baby."

            "You're out here… so not all th' adults are in there."

            "I don't count," Finn laughed at the precocious girl. "I'm not an adult."

            "That's what Mum says," Isabella said.

            Finn rolled her eyes and stood up from the steps of the Malone's town house. "Where are your brother and Layton hiding?" She hadn't forgotten that the children were playing hide and seek.

            "Over there," Isabella pointed towards the stairs of the house next door (Professor Challenger's). "They're easy to find."

            "Give 'em a break, Izzy, they're almost still babies."

            They found the pair easily and Finn scooped three-year old John Richard Roxton, Jr. (Jack) and Isabella grabbed four-year-old Arthur Layton Malone's hand, following Finn back in to the house. It was almost lunch time.

            "Daddy, where's Mississippi?" Isabella asked, scampering into her father's lap.

Lord Roxton was seated in an armchair in the Malone's sitting room, a cigar in one hand which he quickly put out in the ashtray next to him as his beloved daughter approached. At her casual question full of five-year-old earnest, he chuckled and wrapped an arm around her small frame. 

"What makes you ask such a question, Bella?"

"We were playing hide-n-seek and that's how Finn said to count. One Mississippi, Two Mississippi…"

 John laughed again, kissing the top of her head. "Why didn't you ask Finn then?"

"She don't know either."

"It is a state in America."

"Where's America?"

"Very far away," Malone answered, stopping his pacing momentarily at the sound of his home country. He glanced over at his son and Jack who sat in the next room over with Finn, who was putting some sandwiches before them. "In fact, I was born in America, Isabella."

"Really?! Ever been to Mississippi?"

"Once. When I was just a little older than you." He managed a worried smile and batted the tip of her nose with his forefinger. 

"Cool," Bella giggled. "Why are you walking?"

"Because Uncle Ned is waiting." 

"Waiting for what? Why's Mummy not here, Dads?"

"We're waiting for Aunt Veronica to have her baby. Mum is in there helping."

"Oh," the little girl answered as if she understood. "Daddy, I'm hungry."

"Finn's made you and the boys some sandwiches, why don't you join them in the kitchen."

"Okay," Bella agreed, kissing her father's rough cheek and skipping into the kitchen. 

"So, number two, Neddy-boy. A brother or sister for Layton?"

"Honestly, I'd be happy with either. I think Veronica wants a girl, though."

"So does Isabella," Roxton laughed. "This morning she was telling me about 'all these silly boys'. I think we'll keep her in the 'silly boys' stage for as long as possible."

Malone laughed anxiously, glancing towards the door at the other end of the hallway from the sitting room. 

"Relax, Malone. She's done this before and everything's turned out fine."

"Easy for you to say, your wife's just helping."

Roxton grinned at the younger man when suddenly the cry of a baby over rode Isabella's indignant cry of "Layton! That's my cookie!"

"There you go, old boy," Roxton grinned, clapping him on the back. "You go see your wife and baby; I'll make sure my daughter doesn't kill your son."

Malone smirked and took off towards the room. Marguerite met him half way down the hall with the baby in her arms. Handing the bundle of blankets off, she said, "Here you go, Dad. Meet your new daughter."

_A little girl_, Ned thought, _Wonder if having a daughter is going to be as amazing as Roxton says it is…_

"Go on, Ned, Veronica's waiting for you. Want me to send Layton in?"

The new father nodded and walked into the room, closing the door behind him as he barely heard Isabella running up to her mother. 

"Mummy! Mummy! Layton ate my cookie! I'm not talking to him!"

"Your son is a cookie thief," Malone told his wife, setting their daughter in her arms. "Good thing he'll have a sister to keep him in line now."

"I'm sure Isabella will love the help," Veronica smiled tiredly, stroking the side of her daughter's face with a finger. "Hello, baby."

"So, which do we name her? Jane or Abigail?"

"Jane, after her paternal grandmother," Veronica said, looking up at him warmly. "Jane Anne Malone."

"She's so beautiful. Look at that blond hair."

"Mama," Layton's voice came quietly from the door. 

"C'mere, Layton," Veronica beckoned him over. "We want you to meet your little sister."

The toddler came over as quickly as his chubby little legs could carry him and as soon as he'd made it to the bed, his aunt's head disappeared from the doorway and the door closed. 

"Layton, buddy, this is Jane," Malone introduced, resting one hand on Layton's curly head and the other gently on Jane's. 

"Hi, baby," their son grinned. "I'm Big Brother Layton."

"That's right, Jane, Layton's going to be taking care of you, too."

"I'll protec' you from Bella," Layton whisper-promised, putting his head next to hers. 

"Layton, do you want to help me introduce everyone else to Jane?"

The boy nodded his head vigorously. 

"Okay then, kiss your mom and tell her she did well and let's go."

Layton did as he was told, kissing his mother's cheek and saying, "Good job, Mama."

Ned kissed his wife quickly, took his daughter in to his arms, and told Layton to follow him.

"Who first, Daddy?" he asked, running to keep up with his father and baby sister. 

"Who do you think we should introduce first, Layton?"

He thought about this momentarily. "Bella and Jack."

"I thought Isabella wasn't talking to you."

"She's not."

Ned laughed and then entered the sitting room where the rest of his "family" was waiting. 

"Everyone, this is Jane Anne Malone." He and Layton walked over to where Isabella and Jack Roxton sat in one armchair, side by side in momentary sibling harmony. "Jane, these crazy kids are Isabella and Jack. They're kind of like cousins. They're your brother's best friends so they'll probably be yours too. Can you two say hi?"

"Hi, Jane," little Jack said, scooting forward in the chair and peering into the blankets. "My name's Jack."

"Uncle Ned already said that, Jack," Isabella sighed (being a pro at this 'new baby' thing after Layton and Jack) then said, "Hello Jane. I'll look out for you and protect you from these silly boys, 'specially your brother."

Layton stuck his tongue out at Isabella. She made a face back. 

"Come on, Layton," Malone called to his son as they moved on to the other armchair where Lady Roxton sat on the arm of the chair next to her husband. 

"Jane, meet Isabella and Jack's parents, Uncle John and Aunt Marguerite. They pretend that they don't like each other, but it is all an act. Be sure to point that out to them all the time…"

"And just ignore Aunt Marguerite when she yells," Roxton added. "Or tell me, and I'll handle her."

"Don't listen to Uncle John. He's just a hunter."

Ned laughed at the couple's treatment of each other and continued on with the introductions. 

"Hey Jane, I'm like the human playground. When you wanna play, just call Finn. I live next door," Finn told the infant as the pair approached her.

Jane yawned and snuggled against her father. 

"I'll take that as an 'Okay, Finn'," the blond woman smiled. 

"And finally Grandpa Challenger. He helped bring you into this world, just like he helped with your brother, Bella, and Jack. We all owe him a lot of thanks."

George Challenger smiled easily at the baby girl. "Watching all of you grow is thanks enough. There is so much to teach the new generations."

"Oh no," Isabella groaned grown-up-ly from beside Ned and Jane. "Don't start a lecture. He's _so boring, Jane."_

Challenger laughed and picked the girl up. "Is that so Miss Roxton?"

"Yep, Mr. Grandpa Challenger. Bor-_ing," Isabella sang._

"Bella be nice," Layton chimed from beside his father, looking up at his best friend with wide, bright blue eyes. 

"Not talking to you, Layton," she pouted before turning her gray eyed attention to the baby again. "You have _all these adults, plus Finn, to look out for you, Jane. Plus they love all us! It's a good life, baby."_


End file.
